Gareth Umber
Gareth Umber is the Lord of Last Hearth, after killing his brother to retake his seat. Important Events: Fifth Era: Gareth Umber returned from Essos after an extended exile, the length as yet established but numbering several years. He killed his brother after enlisting the help of the Giant's Men, the elite warriors of House Umber. After killing his brother, Randyll Umber, in single combat he and his sister, Talisa Umber, traveled to Winterfell to treat with Lord Jojen Stark and discuss Gareth's future as Lord of House Umber. Jojen returned Gareth to power, and in the same meeting Talisa Umber proposed a dual marriage. Her to either Symeon Stark or Jojen Stark, and Gareth to Ysela Stark. Jojen Stark declined to answer, instead choosing to announce his decision at the feast in Winterfell. Gareth stayed in Winterfell until the feast, establishing an early unease with his potential betrothed, Ysela Stark. He quickly builds an enmity with Ser Thaddius Lannister, who killed his eldest brother, Forrest Umber. Upon learning that Talisa and Symeon Stark were having an illicit affair, Gareth confronted Symeon, beating him a bit before bringing him before his brother, Jojen Stark, and demanding that they be married. He left the matter unsettled, however, when Thaddius Lannister assaulted Symeon. At the feast of Winterfell, Jojen Stark announced Gareth's betrothal to Ysela Stark. Shiortly after, Thaddius Lannister was murdered by poison. Gareth supported Jojen Stark in his attempted arrest of Symeon for the crime. A decision that caused conflict with his sister later on. After Queen Danae Targaryen visited Winterfell with her dragon, Persion, Jojen announced that Talisa and Symeon would be wed publicly, and that Gareth's own betrothal to Ysela Stark was broken. Gareth returned home after his sister's wedding, where he learned he had fathered a bastard on a servant of Last Hearth. Sixth Era: Gareth wed Sarra Umber. They had a mostly happy marriage, though they argued over the fate of Gareth's bastard, Steffon Snow. Gareth sought to keep Steffon home to be raised with his trueborn children. Gareth and Sarra had their first child, Brandon. Shortly after Talisa returned home for a short stint before moving on to Winterfell. Symeon had gone missing (to turn up in King's Landing and executed for Thaddius Lannister's murder) and their marriage had effectively ended. Gareth and Sarra had a second child, Alys, towards the end of this Era. Seventh Era: The King Beyond the Wall began moving the wildlings South of the wall. The lands that belonged to Last Hearth suffered in particular as the majority of the wildling fighters went east across the Bay of Seals. Gareth mounted and lead an expedition beyond the wall to scout out a potential wildling army, and possibly engage them if he felt he could win. They found nothing save some tracks and returned home empty-handed. Gareth made arrangements to meet Jojen Stark at Long Lake. Gareth arrived a few hours before Jojen and the main host did. A winter storm prevented them from completing the rendezvous. In the night Gareth's force was ambushed by a much larger wildling force. They fought valiantly, but many died. Gareth engaged the Magnar of the Thenns and the King in single combat. After a long battle, Gareth killed the King. In his moment of triumph, he was set upon by the Magnar with a dozen comrades. Gareth died from his wounds, his body mangled by dozens of stab wounds. = Quotes: "In the East, dozens of men tried to kill me. Men from all the free cities, the slaver cities, even a handful from yiti. And yet, here I stand. Don't add your name to the list of men who tried to kill me Sym. Give me the vial, or I will take it from you." - Gareth, responding to Symeon Stark threatening to kill him. “Are you the Stark?” the king asked simply, leveling his blade at Gareth. ''“No. Far worse for you, I’m the Umber.” - ''Gareth confronting the King Beyond the Wall. ''“Sarra,” Jojen began with another deep breath. “Gareth gave his life for the North, he is a hero. I am told he fell whilst slaying the King of the Wildlings.” ''- Jojen to Sarra after Gareth died. Family Forrest Umber, brother (deceased) Halfjon Umber, brother (deceased) Talisa Umber, sister Category:Character Category:Umber Category:North Category:Kinslayer Category:Lord